Rose and Jack
by i-love-bradley
Summary: Jack had surivied the Titanic but Rose has no idea and Jack has no idea that she is alive. Rose saves a baby from the water and Cora and starts her new life raising them without Jack. But can the two reunited?
1. The Sinking

**Hi all, this story was requested by BellaVision. So I hope that they enjoy it and so does everyone else. **

**Love i-love-bradley**

"Jack there's a boat! Jack there's a boat!" Rose shook Jack but he remained lifeless. She let a single tear fall before letting go of his hand. She needed to get back to the boat and as hard as it was to let go of Jack, it would be harder to break the promise she made him. She swam over to the man with the whistle and blew it hard, trying to get the boat's attention. Someone finally heard her and came back to get her. She was freezing and shaking all over. She couldn't feel any of the muscles in her legs and arms and her face had also gone completely numb. Her vibrant red hair was now frozen into a deep, dark red. She wanted so bad to slip into the murky darkness below but she knew she only needed to hold on a few more minutes and she would be saved.

An oar came in her direction but she didn't have the strength to lift her arm and grab it. She tried numerous times but she just couldn't get her arm high enough. One of the men leaned over and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her slowly out of the water and into the boat. A blanket was placed around her and she managed to mumble a thanks before she lay down on the seat. She was about to fall to sleep when she heard the faintest cry. She lifted her head and searched for the source, discovering that it was coming from a small bundle on the seat opposite her. She picked up the bundle and examined it. Inside the large blanket was a small baby. Its face was a light blue from the cold of the water and its skin was freezing to touch, even through the blanket. She cuddled the baby in close to her chest and lay back down on the seat. She fell asleep to the images of Jack's smiling face playing through her head.

* * *

Jack swam back up to the surface of the water. He cleared the water from his eyes and started searching for Rose. His head hurt and he couldn't feel any part of his body. He continued his search for Rose. She wasn't on the piece of wood or anywhere near. He considered the fact that she might be dead but he didn't want to believe it. Not his warm, loving, strong Rose. She wouldn't have died, not like this. He got up on the piece of wood. He needed to stay out of the water if he was going to survive. He needed to stay alive in case Rose was alive somewhere and needed him.

He closed his eyes and lay his head down on the wood. He wanted to sleep so badly, he was so tired.

"Stay awake Jack!" He whispered to himself.

From the corner of his eye he saw a light. He lifted his head and saw that a boat had come to rescue them. He swam into the water and starting swimming towards it. It was only a few feet away. One of the men in the boat saw him and ordered them to halt. Jack swam faster towards the boat, every stroke was painfully, a pain that spread throughout his whole body. But he eventually reached the side of the boat and lifted himself up. A man placed a blanket around him. Jack grabbed him by the hand. "Have you gotten any women out of the water?"

The man shook his head. "No we haven't but we are the second boat to come back. Maybe the first one did."

Jack spirits lifted. Maybe, just maybe Rose was on that other boat and had been saved before he had. He gathered the blanket closer around him and lay down on the seat. A smile on his face.

* * *

"Miss wake up. Miss!"

Rose woke and looked at the man. She studied his features, he wasn't Jack. She let out a sigh and sat up, the baby still in her arms. She checked its pulse and found a faint one. It appeared that she now had a baby to look after.

"Miss we have been saved by another ship. You have to board the ship." He pointed to a rope ladder that had been lowered over the side of the ship next to them. Rose climbed up the ladder and reached the deck. She held the baby close to her chest and searched for Jack through the crowd of people in front of her but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Miss Rose?" Rose turned and found Cora standing next to her.

"Cora are you okay?"

Cora sobbed. "I can't find daddy!" Rose lent down and hugged her.

"Stay with me Cora. We will find him." She held out her free hand and Cora grabbed it. She wandered the deck with Cora in one hand and the baby in the other. She knew that there was a slim chance that Jack had survived. She knew deep, down that he was dead. She had watched him sink into the ocean. But she still looked for him. Somehow hoping that maybe he had been okay and had been saved. But as far as she knew, her boat had been the only one that had picked anyone up. It was unlikely that he had been saved. She cried at the thought of him slowly sinking into the dark ocean below. All alone.

* * *

Jack pushed people out of his way. Where was she? She had to have been saved. He wouldn't believe that she had died.

"ROSE! ROSE!" Jack shouted as he continued his search but he got no answer.

"Jack?" Jack knew that voice.

"Fabrizio?"

"Jack I am so happy you are alive!" They embraced.

"But how did you survive?" Asked Jack.

"I could ask the same thing of you. Luck! All luck Jack!"

"Well luck did bring us both here and brought us to the Titanic!" Jack smiled. "You haven't seen Rose have you?"

Fabrizio shook his head. "No sorry Jack. Rose missing?"

Jack nodded. "I just wish I knew what had happened to her. If I knew she was dead for certain then that would be one thing but I don't know if she is safe or dead or sick. It's killing me Fabrizio."

Fabrizio nodded. "Sorry Jack. How about some rest and we look for her in the morning?"

Jack agreed. He was extremely tired and if she was safe she wasn't going to go anywhere. "We shall look for her then."

Fabrizio headed towards the rooms. But Jack couldn't help but feel guilty for giving up on his dear Rose so quickly. He sighed and followed after Fabrizio.

To be continued....


	2. Appart forever?

**I have decided to continue this story despite the criticism from some reviewers. Thanks guys for bringing my self esteem up! But I do hope that this chapter is okay and I want to thank Bellavision for the storyline and the bringing my self esteem back up. :) **

Rose cuddled the baby that lay in her arms. She still hadn't named the baby as she decided that she would try and find its mother first, if its mother was still alive that is. Though she considered the idea unlikely. She lifted her arm, still weak it took more effort than she thought and she pushed a piece of her auburn hair out of her face before getting up to look out the window. The ocean below was a deep and dark blue as if representing how she felt at the moment. It moved in small waves, lapping against the ship. She watched the waves for a few moments, remembering Jack's face and his laugh. The way his smile used to make his whole face light up and the fact that he could tells jokes no matter what the situation. She missed him. He had been her whole life to her. He had made her life worth living. She briefly thought of Cal and her mother and wondered if they were still alive and if Cal would come looking for her. She prayed not.

"Miss Rose?" Rose turned around to find Cora standing in the doorway, her hands were on her hips and her face showed her angry. Because Cora was so tiny it was quite comical and Rose couldn't help but smile.

"Yes Cora?" She came over and picked her up, spinning her around before placing her on the bed.

"The man on the ship says that daddy isn't on the ship and he said that he is never going to be. Is he right Miss Rose?"

Rose tried to smile at her but she couldn't force her muscles into it. "Cora your daddy is not going to be coming back....." Rose stumbled with her words. What was she meant to tell her? Cora was so young, so fragile. "Cora your daddy is dead." The statement seemed so flat to Rose, so unemotional.

Cora sat still, silent as if words would make the situation real. Suddenly a tear ran down her cheek then it was joined by another and another. Rose tried to comfort her but her grief for Jack was taking its toll on her and it was hard enough to control her tears yet alone trying to stop someone else's.

* * *

"To our saviour! WHATEVER THAT IS!" Jack laughed as he held up his cup in a toast. He drank deeply then slammed his cup down. "Who's for another cup?" There was a loud cheer from the crowd and Jack poured a few more cups. Jack smiled but the pain inside him for Rose was aching. It was digging a hole inside him that he knew he would never be able to refill, right now though he would try to with lots of beer and a few friends. He was in the third class area of the boat, though he thought it ridiculous that the boat that had saved them still defined between third class and first.

Fabrizio stole the cup from Jack's hand, swinging it as far away from him as possible.

"Don't you think you have had enough?"

Jack shook his head and tears welled up in his eyes. "Fabrizio you are a good friend. I think I may have to employ you as my personal advisor!" he laughed. Fabrizio handed him back his cup but Jack noticed it was now empty. He laughed again and for a brief moment the aching pain he had felt deep inside him was gone.

He grabbed another cup and drank deeply, hoping to keep the pain away but it returned and the images of Rose's soft, innocent, loving face sinking to the bottom of the ocean below him filled his head. He tried to stop them but he couldn't. Jack breathed deeply and walked out of the room and onto the deck. He looked into the ocean, hoping to feel closer to her, trying to see her face. But he didn't see anything, only the cold blue ocean. It felt like a hole had been ripped in his heart and he couldn't fix it no matter how he tried. He took another deep breath and continued his search.

* * *

The ship turned into the harbour. Rose knew that this was her last goodbye with Jack. She felt a strange attachment to the ocean and this ship. She wished he could see her now, looking after both Cora and the baby, which she had named Jack after him.

She grabbed her only belongings, the jacket Cal had given her and the blanket that Jack had handed her. She hugged the blanket, breathing in the strong smell of the ocean. She whispered one last goodbye and left the ship behind.

**To be continued....(hopefully) :) **


End file.
